Happily Ever After?
by Ares War Kid
Summary: Jack got Ana back and he wants to keep it that way but he wants to ask her to marry him but he doesnt know how to tell her and if she will say yes. Sequel to Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time and Love Confessions JackAna
1. How Can I Tell Her?

A/N I'm back, with another sequel YAY! First poem in the new sequel called Happily Ever After? So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my others Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time and Love Confessions. Jack POV

Afta sail for a while

I decide ta go back ta

Port Royal and pick up Will and 'Lizabeth

As I promised ta be back

Ta my surprised

Norrington kept 'is word

Never thought tha' would 'appen

So afta I picked up Will and 'Lizabeth

We set sail ta Tortuga and then Isla Du Muerta

So I can get a ring for Ana

And I am now in muddle

It's has been a couple of years now

Since Ana came back

But now I don't wont to loose 'er

And the only way I can do tha'

Is ask 'er to marry me

But the bigger questions are

Will she say yes?

Will she run again?

Do I 'ave the guts to ask?

Or shall I run away?

Some many questions

Hmm I really, really need 'elp

I could ask the whelp

But what if 'e tells Ana

Or what if 'e tells 'Llzabeth

Who in turn tells Ana

Or I could risk askin' 'im

For 'elp but more what ifs comes up

Damn it! If I aint chasin Ana down just ta tell 'er

I love 'er I am over reactin' over a question

Tha' I aint asked yet

Arrrgh!

I'm guna ask Will and 'Lizabeth 'elp

And make 'em not ta say a word ta 'er

Or I'll I 'ave ta do somethin' to 'em

Which I 'aven't thought of yet

But I'll not let 'em know tha'

Hehe

So all I need ta do afta talk ta Will and 'Lizabeth

Is how can I tell 'er?


	2. Why Does He Act That Way?

A/N YAY! Second poem in the new sequel called Happily Ever After? So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time and Love Confessions. Ana POV

Somethin' is wrong with Jack

I mean 'e travel ta Port Royal just ta get Will and 'Lizabeth

But 'e wont say why

When we reached Port Royal we got a welcome tha' we did expect

Norrington and 'is man waitin' for us at the docks

Odd aint it but tha' didn't bother Jack

'e just walked of the gang plank like it was Tortuga not Port Royal

So afta we got Will and 'Lizabeth

We headed to Tortuga

On the way to Tortuga

Jack 'as been actin' strangely

'es been avoidin' me

Not as in the cold shoulder way

But like 'es tryin' 'ard ta tell me somethin' but cant

And the only way is ta avoid me so 'e don't 'ave at say it

But I don't like it 'es been

Conspiring with 'Lizabeth

I 'ope nout is goin' on between 'em

Or I'll kill 'Lizabeth

But 'es talkin' ta Will to so it aint just 'Lizabeth

Every time I see 'em

They either smilin' at me like somethin' good 'as 'appened

And they also tryin' ta say somethin' ta me to but cant

Hmmm I don't like it

Every time I ask 'im whats up

'e goes into 'is own world

And I leave 'im be and once I left 'e 'im self again

If I done somethin' wrong I leave

But I promised meself I wont runaway

But its not like Jack ta keeps somethin' from me

'es always sed whats on 'is mind or 'eart

But somethin' is different

If 'e cant say it

I wonder why 'e acts that way

Is it me?

Or

Is it somethin' else?

If I don't ask 'im will 'e tells me?

If I don't bug 'im will 'e be 'appier around me?


	3. Why Cant I Tell Her?

A/N YAY! Third poem in the new sequel called Happily Ever After? So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time and Love Confessions. Jack POV

I hate avoidin' Ana

She don't deserve it

It aint 'er fault tha' I cant tell 'er

The way she looks at 'lizabeth

If looks could kill then 'lizabeth

Would be dead by now

Hehe I can imagine Ana

Killin' 'lizabeth but what would Will do?

Enough 'bout Ana killin' 'lizabeth

If I don't tell 'er soon I would be dead

Not 'lizabeth

Hmmm Will and 'lizabeth knows the problem

I still don't know if it's a good idea

Or tha' she will actually say yes

Tha' what scares me the most

If she says yes

But first things first

I need a ring

Afta we get supplies form Tortuga

We 're 'eaded ta Isla Du Muerta

Hmm I wonder what the gem could be

Diamond?

Ruby?

Sapphire?

Amethyst?

Tigers Eye?

Emerald?

Cats Eye?

Some many gems and they all suite 'er

Every time Ana comes near me and ask the question

Whats going on?

I can't say anythin'

So I go into a world of my own

And 'opes she leaves

I cant 'elp it

I need ta get a ring then

Then I might be able ta ask 'er

So why can't I tell 'er?


	4. Have I Done The Right Thing

A/N YAY! Forth poem in the new sequel called Happily Ever After? So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time and Love Confessions. Ana's POV

We docked at Tortuga

Tha' night I packed

I couldn't stand

Being avoided

I know I promised 'im

I wouldn't but I 'ave ta

I can't stand it

When they went drinkin'

I got me stuff and headin'

Out of the main area of Tortuga

And stay with a friend

And then if 'e don't find me then

I can find a ship and get away from

Tortuga

I told me friend what 'append

She dunno whats got 'im ta act like tha'

I left not just coz 'e avoided me

I didn't feel loved by 'im no more

I still love 'im

But I didn't feel loved back

Is tha' a wrong reason ta leave

I watched the pearl sail way

'e didn't notice

'e wont notice

'e wont come back

'e don't love me

'e don't care

'e 'as been avoidin' me

Ever since Will and 'Lizabeth came on

'e wont notice if I was gone

Let alone if I died

Oh well 'e 'ave ta get use ta me not there

Which wont be a problem for 'im

Days I 'ave been tryin' ta find a ship

But no luck

I 'ave a crew but good is a crew if ye don't 'ave a ship

The pearl 'asn't been back since

It seems tha' 'e don't love me now more

Unless 'e completely forgot 'bout me

Or 'e don't care no more

But 'ave I done the right thing

By leavin' 'im


	5. Why Didnt I See This Before?

A/N YAY! Fifth poem in the new sequel called Happily Ever After? So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time and Love Confessions. Jacks POV

We 'ave finally reached Isla Du Muerta

I 'ave aint seen Ana at all

She is properly in 'er cabin

But I will tell 'er once I got the ring

Hmm I wonder if she will come with us

I knocked on 'er door but no answer

Must be sleepin'

Oh well I find the perfect one for 'er

I told Gibbs ta stay and keep an eye open

Ta see if Ana comes out at all

And tell 'er what we doin'

But makin' sure tha' she don't know tha'

The ring is for 'er

And tha' it's a surprise

I 'ave a feelin' somethin'

Aint right

I mean Ana never sleeps the whole way

'ere unless Ana ran away again

But I would of known

And she promised not ta

Unless she ran coz of me

I'm such an idiot

I avoided 'er coz I couldn't ask 'er

And tha' could of made 'er ran

Hmm Gibbs told me tha'

Ana didn't come out of 'er room

I betta check she's okay

Damn it! She aint there

She ran but when?

She was on 'ere between the ride ta Port Royal and Tortuga

She must 'ave got of at Tortuga

But when?

The crew tha' stayed said they saw 'er head

To 'er cabin and didn't see 'er since

But she promised not ta run

Why didn't I see this before?


	6. Let The Chasin' Begin

A/N The LAST poem in the new sequel called Happily Ever After? Don't worry there will be another sequel after this one. So if you don't know what's going on then if you could please read my other mini stories called Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, Race Against Time and Love Confessions. Ana's POV

I found a ship tha' night and I fled Tortuga

I left knowing tha' Jack didn't cared

I left coz 'e didn't come back

Hmm but will 'e ever come back

It's been 2 weeks since I left

And 'e went ta Isla Du Muerta

I wonder what 'e was up ta

I'll never know

But I don't mind

'e avoided me

'e didn't show me love

So I left

And I am now Capt'in

Of me own ship

It aint as fast as the pearl but fast enough

And Jack wont be able ta find me

I'll be long gone when 'e comes back

But I wonder if 'e will try and find me

I mean I did tell me friend tha' I was going and where I was going

Hmm first things first

Get as far away from Tortuga as possible

It's not a bad place but not my kinda place

And 'ave some fun on the way

Sink some ships but

I'll avoid the navy ships

I aint guna sink 'em

Unlessthey might attack me first

I miss 'im

But 'e brought it upon 'imself

If 'e didn't avoid me

Then I wouldn't 'ave ran away

I broken a promise

Oh well

I'm happy

But I still miss 'im

And I will always love 'im

Even if 'e don't love me back

I could go find 'im

But what would tha' prove

Tha' 'e don't love me

But I would give 'im

A chase

I know 'e 'ates 'em

So I'll give 'im the run around

It might 'elp 'im realise 'ow much 'e does love me

And ta never avoid me again

Hehe let the chasin' begin

A/N I might not to update as usual becasueI'm away next week and I'll be busy plus I might have to bug Suzy to use the computer unless I could sneak on. I promise to update though its on the matter if I can update and when to update. Other than that I hope you liked this sequel and thanks to everyone who has reviewed all these poems, and please review it helps me write my poems.) **Ares kid**


End file.
